


Forestlife

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Hiking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: Dawn takes Connor on a hike. He might like it a little too much.





	Forestlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

Dawn watched in delight as Connor bounced along the forest trail, disappearing into the woods sometimes and reappearing, sometimes holding berries, once holding some nuts, and - oh god, did he have a skunk?

"That's a skunk!" she shrieked. "Throw it away throw it away!"

Connor gave her a funny look and kept petting the skunk. "I thought it was dinner?"

"No!" Dawn wailed. "That's not dinner, that's stinky! And it's going to blow! Turn it loose! Punt it into the woods!"

With an aggravated sigh, Connor set the skunk down and bounced off again. Dawn hurried to catch up to him, grabbing him by the shirt before he darted out of sight. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Foraging."

"Not for skunks!"

He rolled his eyes and Dawn knew now why Angel wanted to thump him so often. "Fine, no more skunks."

They walked together for a bit, Dawn not letting go of the hem of his shirt. It made a decent leash. "So," she said. Thoughtfully.

"Hmm?" Connor glanced sidelong at her.

"You seem...happy here."

That scary grin split his face. "It reminds me of Quor-Toth."

Dawn nearly let go of his shirt, her face turning white. "Wh-wha-what..."

"Except." Connor pried her hand free of his shirt and wrapped his fingers around hers. "There aren't any slukhs."

She felt her mouth slew sideways. "Just wait. Maybe you'll find a bear."


End file.
